Down a Rabbit Hole
by lawliet
Summary: Draco Malfoy narra sua primeira e última visita ao dentista. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens são de J.K. Rowling. Pessoas loiras em tocas de coelho são de Lewis Carroll.

**Nota:** Escutem _Down a Rabbit Hole_, do Bright Eyes. Não tem nada a ver com a fic (exceto o nome), mas é uma ótima música.

* * *

Escutava a voz de minha mãe do outro lado do quarto, mas não a respondia com palavras audíveis. Dentistas eram o assunto do dia, talvez porque minha boca estivesse inchada e algum dos meus malditos dentes doía como o inferno.

Ela anotou um endereço num pedaço de papel e me entregou, ordenando a um elfo imundo que abrisse a porta para mim.

Lá fora estava muito frio até mesmo para o meu grande e felpudo casaco de pele. Ainda bem que o tal dentista não ficava muito longe. Com minhas botas afundando cada vez mais na pequena camada de neve que cobria o chão, andei apenas mais alguns quarteirões até avistar um terreno baldio de número 108, que constava no papel. No terreno, havia algumas latas de lixo, um punhado de revistas jogadas por cima da neve e uma placa na qual havia os dizeres _Dentista aqui!_ e algo ilegível mais abaixo. Não podia acreditar que minha mãe me mandara àquele lugar. O que será que aqueles elfos deram de café da manhã para ela?

Ainda contrariado, caminhei até onde a placa se encontrava. Agora conseguia ver uma seta, apontando para baixo. Espalhei um pouco da neve com as mãos, e vi uma portinhola no chão. A abri, e vi que protegia um surpreendente buraco, que era grande o bastante para um caminhão brincar de escorregar.

"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Grunhi em sons inteligíveis, na mesma hora em que pulava no buraco.

O tempo se arrastou como se fossem anos enquanto eu descia naquela imensa escuridão. Cinco segundos depois de ter pulado, caí com um baque surdo em cima de um grande e cafona sofá roxo que parecia ter duas também grandes e também roxas orelhas. A sala na qual o grande (e cafona) sofá roxo (com duas também grandes e também roxas orelhas) se encontrava era igual à sala de espera convencional do St. Mungus, exceto pela ausência de uma secretária.

"Draco Malfoy! Você é o próximo!" Uma voz fina gritou, e uma grande porta de vidro apareceu na parede branca à minha frente. Caminhei até a porta e a abri. Tive que estreitar os olhos nessa hora, pois uma luz estúpida tentou me cegar enquanto eu entrava na sala.

Quando tudo voltou à cor normal, pude ver com mais clareza que estava numa sala toda feita de azulejos, incluindo o teto, e na minha frente, uma garota meio baixa, provavelmente mais nova do que eu, de cabelos loiro-escuros e me mirando com grandes olhos azuis. Acho que eu nunca tinha odiado tanto uma pessoa só de _olhar_ para ela. Com exceção dos Weasley, é claro. "A doutora Trewlaney está à sua espera." A garota disse, olhando para um passarinho azul que pousava na janela ensolarada. Sim, eu disse _janela_. _Ensolarada_. _No_ _subsolo_. Deviam ter o mesmo sistema que o ministério. Dei alguns passos e de repente, me lembrando de algo, virei e exclamei (ou melhor, tentei exclamar): "Peraí! Trewlaney não é o nome daquela professora maluca--"

"Sente-se, Draco" Agora olhos maiores que o da menina loira me encaravam de perto por trás de lentes que os deixavam mais enormes ainda. Senti duas mãos compridas e cheias de anéis me forçarem a sentar numa cadeira inclinada que aparecera por ali.

Era um pior que um pesadelo. Ligaram uma luz fortíssima na minha cara, e mesmo se eu tentasse desviar o olhar para o teto, lá também havia várias lâmpadas. Colocaram um negócio que sugava toda a minha saliva na minha boca e a encheram de algodão. Os grandes olhos de Trewlaney o encaravam perplexos enquanto olhavam para dentro de minha boca.

"Já ouviu falar naquela coisinha chamada escova de dente, querido?" Ela perguntou, num tom que julgava calmo. "Se já, quando foi que a esqueceu no porão de casa?"

Um som abafado saiu de minha garganta enquanto tentava falar e acabei engolindo alguns pedaços de algodão.

"Ah, deixa isso pra lá. Luna, querida, cuide dele até que eu volte." Sibill levantou-se e foi até a garota que a esperava na porta. "Não se preocupe, eu volto num segundo. Só vou procurar uma escova de dente para o Sr. Malfoy." E saiu andando.

Luna sentou-se no lugar que antes estivera a professora (ou dentista), parecendo surpresa, provavelmente pelo fato de suas sobrancelhas estarem sempre arqueadas. "Deite-se, Draco."

Surpreendentemente, eu a obedeci, e fiquei olhando-a pegar alguns objetos que nunca tinha visto na vida. Um deles fazia um barulho assustador, tipo uma serra. E foi exatamente esse que ela resolveu usar. Pelo menos parecia estar se divertindo.

Foi uma sensação horrível. Parecia que o instrumento estava perfurando todos os nervos que ligavam o meu maxilar ao cérebro, que por um segundo pareceu desacordar e logo depois me obrigou a empurrar Luna e cuspir tudo que estava em minha boca.

Com os olhos lacrimejando, as mãos tampando a boca e uma expressão desesperada no rosto, pulei para fora da cadeira, corri até a porta e dei um encontrão com a parede. A porta sumira.

"Ela voltará quando ela voltar." A garota disse, sem fazer muito sentido.

"_Huê_!" Perguntei, com a voz abafada.

"A porta voltará quando a professora Trewlaney voltar."

Suspirei. Essa fora a primeira vez que fui a um dentista e certamente seria a última. "Afinal, o que você e essa professora fazem aqui?"

"A professora Trewlaney cursou uma faculdade trouxa quando mais nova, para ter o que fazer nas férias de Hogwarts e me chamou para passar uns dias como sua assistente..." Luna explicou calmamente.

"Isso quer dizer que você não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo!" Gritei. Estava realmente bravo, sabe. "Aliás, como você pode ter usado esses instrumentos trouxas em _mim_!"

"Ora, que bom que vocês estão se entendendo." Trewlaney apareceu na porta, que agora reaparecera também.

"Você! Ela podia ter arrumado meu dente sem usar essas coisas metálicas estúpidas?" Eu passava uma das mãos compulsivamente pelo cabelo, enquanto ainda meio que tampava a boca com a outra.

"Claro que sim, querido. É um feitiço muito simples, por sinal. Até porque você só tinha uma cárie."

Achei que ia ter um troço. Me bateu uma vontade irresistível de pular no pescoço daquela velha doida, mas infelizmente, me controlei, pois queria sair daquele lugar o mais rápido o possível.

"Onde é a saída?"

"Primeiro, responda-me uma coisa: azul ou vermelho?"

Pensei seriamente. Na minha mente vieram imagens do passarinho azul que estava na janela e do sangue vermelho que deve ter espirrado por toda a extensão do meu cérebro quando aquela garota maluca tentou obturar o meu dente. Quando eu ia abrir a boca para responder "azul", o grande e cafona sofá roxo com também grandes e também roxas orelhas invadiu minha mente por completo. Não que ela seja pequena o bastante para só caber o grande sofá lá. "Roxo!" Eu disse, mais alto do que pretendia.

"Muito bem, garoto. Agora só falta você pagar. E não esqueça de colocar aí na conta mais três galeões por essa maravilhosa escova de dente multicolorida com limpador de língua." Trewlaney acrescentou, entregando uma embalagem de plástico a mim.

Tentando pulveriza-la com o olhar, entreguei um saco cheio de moedas em suas mãos. Ela acenou para Luna, que me levou até o grande e cafona sofá roxo com também grandes e também roxas orelhas. "É só sentar."

Quando o fiz, as duas grandes e roxas orelhas do grande e roxo sofá começaram a contorcer-se e então a bater como asas, e logo o grande sofá levantou vôo, voltando pelo buraco por onde eu escorreguei anteriormente. Chegando lá em cima, ele aterrissou delicadamente na neve e esperou até que eu descesse.

Saí andando pra longe dele o mais rápido o possível, mas quando já ia saindo do terreno, não pude me conter e acenei para ele, que pareceu se alegrar e acenou com a orelha esquerda para mim.

Depois daquele dia, decidi finalmente me alistar ao Lord das Trevas. Mas não para acabar com só todos os trouxas e sangues-ruins, também para um motivo ainda melhor que esses citados: para acabar com os todos os dentistas da face da terra.

**FIM

* * *

N.A.:** Essa foi a fic mais ridícula que eu já tive coragem de publicar! XD O que uma visita periódica ao dentista faz com as pessoas, não? Tive essa idéia "brilhante" enquanto estava na mesma situação que o Draco, mas eu teria ficado bem mais feliz ao sair do consultório voando num grande e cafona sofá roxo com também grandes e também roxas orelhas.**  
**


End file.
